Sonic Chronicles: A Bridge Between Worlds
by Mario21275
Summary: When Eggman finally defeats our heroes and sends them to a new world, they must find the hidden temples to restore the Chaos Emerald's energy and save Mobius. Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC and the story, everything else belongs to their respective owners. Announcements: Added Part 2 of the bonus (about time)
1. Chapter 1

**Me: "Heeeeeeeeeeeeelllo everybody! Welcome to my first chapter in my first story EVER! Sorry about all the exclamation marks, I'm just really excited about this, it's gonna be 20% cooler than red."**

**Red: " I heard that!" **

**Me: "Meep… anyway, please review and, PLEASE CALL THE COPS! THERE IS A RAPIST IN MY HOME!"**

**Red: "Ok, Let's have fun!" *evil grin***

**Me: "No! Anything but the feather ;_; SOMEONE HELP ME!"**

**Chapter 1:**

**A New Adventure**

It has been 5 years since the war with Robotnik, and everyone was celebrating with a concert. Red was doing vocals while Sonic and his kids, Manic who looked like Sonic, and Sonia who looked like Sally - Sonics wife, were instrumental(A/N: This is based off of the comic Sonic Universe, so don't make angry reviews that I got it wrong). Sally was sitting in the front row, watching as the first sonic started.

Start music: Take Back the Night

(Instrumental)

All sung by Red:

Closet full of secrets and skeletons awakes but nothing's true  
I used to own a castle now it's boxes that I have to move  
Right here in the darkness there's nothing left for me to do  
It's easier to run away but today  
Today we got to

Cast the shadows out from sight  
A final stand a shouting cry  
All the wrongs now turned to right  
So fight the past  
Take back the night  
And call upon the torch tonight  
To bring out all the ghosts to light  
Because at last we have to go it's time  
To take back the night 

(Epic Instrumental)

To take back the night

Bridges burned and broken on different sides we start anew

chased by monsters to face head on or be consumed  
Reaching out for something grasping on to nothing to lose  
Paybacks left too long unpaid but today  
Today we got to

Cast the shadows out from sight  
A final stand a shouting cry  
All the wrongs now turned to right  
So fight the past  
Take back the night  
And call upon the torch tonight  
To bring out all the ghosts to light  
Because at last we have to go it's time  
To take back the night

(Epic Instrumental)

To take back the night

Whoa, oh, oh, oh

oh, oh, oh, oh

To take back the night

Whoa, oh, oh, oh

oh, oh, oh, oh

(Music gets softer)

So fight the past take back the night

(super ultra hyper epic instrumental)

To take back the night

To take back the night

Whoa, oh, oh, oh

oh, oh, oh, oh

To take back the night

Whoa, oh, oh, oh

oh, oh, oh, oh

And call upon the torch tonight  
To bring out all the ghosts to light  
Because at last we have to go it's time  
To take back the night

Whoa, oh, oh, oh

oh, oh, oh, oh

To take back the night

Whoa, oh, oh, oh

oh, oh, oh, oh

To take back the night

Whoa, oh, oh, oh

oh, oh, oh, oh

To take back the night

Whoa, oh, oh, oh

oh, oh, oh, oh

To take back the night

Oh, oh, oh, oh

(song ends)

The crowd starts going insane and cheering, especially Sally, who goes up on stage and congratulates everyone.

"You guys did amazing!" said Sally while hugging her kids.

"I know, it's mostly because of Sonic, Manic, and Sonia though, the instrumentals are the best part," Said Red, giving a wink at Sonic.

"Aw shucks Red, you sure know how to make someone feel special," said Sonic, who went over to Sally and she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You did great honey," she says, while the children fake barf at the sight of love.

Just as they were setting up for the next song, a strange glass dome came down from the sky, trapping Red, Sonic, Sally, Manic, And Sonia inside. A few seconds later, Dr. Eggman came floating down in his EggMobile and laughed an evil laugh. "well, well, well, look who it is," said Eggman, "it's the arch enemy that can't be defeated, defeated!"

While Eggman was giving his speech, Sonic, and Manic were trying to spin dash their way out, while Red was trying to melt the glass with his flames, both to no avail. Suddenly, 7 small holes appeared in the glass, and the chaos emeralds were inserted. Red almost grabbed it to use a chaos move, but an electric current prevented him from getting near it.

"There is no escape," Said Eggman, "the dome is everything-proof, now prepare to be teleported away so I can finally build EggamnLand!"

A small portal forms in the center of the dome, as it tries to suck them in. Sonic grabs Sally and Red, while Sonia and Manic had inherited their father's speed and started running away too. As the portal got bigger, the pull got stronger, eventually sucking everyone in. Before Eggman can stop the portal, it gets so big that it sucks up the Chaos Emeralds and then the portal shuts, leaving a happy Eggman behind.

Ha, Ha, I've done it, I've beaten the hedgehogs!" Eggman cheers, while the audience just gasps in fear.

**Meanwhile in the new world**

Thankfully for the heroes, the portal was close to the ground, so they weren't damaged from the fall. They looked around and thankfully, found the Chaos Emeralds, which were completely drained of their energy.

"Chaos control!" Sonic shouted, but it didn't work, there wasn't enough energy in it.

"Where are we?" Red said aloud, gaining an I-have-no-idea nod from everyone.

"Mom," said Sonia, "I'm scared." "Me too sweetie, me too," said Sally.

**Me: "Ow… that really hurts!"**

**Red: "I know, it was supposed to." **

**Me: *sigh* "Anyway, hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and be sure to review."**

"**BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYE"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: "Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllo everybody! Sorry I haven't written in a while, I've been extremely busy and haven't had a chance to write. Anyway, hope ya'll enjoy and please review."**

**Red: "If you don't, remember that I know where you live!"**

**Me: "yeah you tell em Red!"**

**Chapter 2**

**Talking Ponies!?**

Sonic and company were stranded in the middle of nowhere, wandering aimlessly hoping to find a town, city, or even better a person. As they wandered, they began to see a very large tree with a door and windows. Hopefully, it wasn't abandoned.

Sonic knocked on the door and after a few short seconds, someone started to open it. What they saw shocked all of them. Standing before them was a purple unicorn with an even darker purple mane, she also had a strange mark on her flank. Not only were they shocked, the unicorn just stood there, mouth agape at the site of the hedgehogs and squirrels, all dressed standing at her door. At first she thought she was dreaming, but soon she realized it wasn't. Finally, after a large silence, Sonic broke the ice.

"um… hello there miss?" said Sonic

"M-my name is Twilight Sparkle," said the unicorn, "and who are you, if you mind me asking?"

They all introduced themselves, and Twilight was amazed to hear that Sonic and Sally were royalty from a place called Mobius.

"Oh my gosh," said Twilight as she started to bow, " I didn't realize you were royalty."

"Don't sweat it we're not angry, we just need a place to stay for the night," Sonic replied.

"Why I would love to have you here, it's been getting kinda boring, and I was about to get my friends," said Twilight excitedly.

"That would be great, I'd love to meet them," said Sally.

"Ok, I'll go get them and I'll be right back," yelled Twilight as she ran out the door.

She first ran to get Pinkie Pie, who was working at the bakery in Ponyville. When she got the invite to meet some new friends, she almost broke the 4th wall, but thankfully I stopped her with my mind. Then she went to Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and finally Rainbow Dash, they all said yes to the invite. When they got there they were surprised to see 3 hedgehogs wearing shoes and gloves and 2 squirrels wearing dresses, sitting on the couch. _So these guys are royalty? _the girls all thought in unison.

"Girls, meet the King and Queen and Mobius, Sonic the Hedgehog and Sally Acorn," said Twilight while pointing to them.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you," Sonic and Sally said while shaking their hands.

Red then stood up and introduced himself and the kids did the same. Afterwards, the 5 ponies introduced themselves. The orange one was Applejack, the white one Rarity, the pink one Pinkie Pie, who was acting extremely hyperactive, The yellow one Fluttershy, and the blue one Rainbow Dash, who boasted that she was the fastest flyer in Equestria.

Sonic looked at her curiously, then said "fastest eh, I accept that challenge!"

Rainbow glared at him and said, "ha, you, faster than me, only when somepony breaks the light barrier!"

"Well it just so happens that he _can _break the light barrier," said Red while giving a small grin to Sonic.

"Wait, wait, wait, you can break the light barrier!" all the ponies shouted in unison.

Yep, I'm know as the _fastest thing alive _where I come from," boasted Sonic, gaining a glare from Rainbow, who challenged him to a race to prove that he could break the sound barrier. Sonic eagerly said yes, as he didn't get a lot of time to run/race someone.

While they were talking, Twilight looked over at the 7 black gems on the table. As she went to inspect them, Rarity followed her gaze, laying her eyes on the beautiful gems in front of her. She immediately ran toward them.

"Oh. My. Gosh! These are beautiful!" she screamed in excitement. Twilight stared at Sonic and asked the question he was waiting for. "Sonic," she asked, what _are_ these gems you brought?"

"Why those are the things that brought us here," he said, feeling that he would have to explain everything that happened to them in the past day.

**Me: "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand Done! Woooooo did that take awhile to write or what? Again sorry I haven't written in awhile, I've just been extremely busy with school and stuff that it's just been difficult to get my writing done. So to make it up to you, I wrote an extremely long chapter. Hope you enjoy!"**

"**BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYE!"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Heeeeeeeeeeeeelllo everybody! I'm back with some important news. First off, I'm switching to this form of talking so it's easier to write and read. Second, I will have a contest for you guys. In a review, if you give me your character's name, abilities, and what he /she looks like, I may add it to the story. So please review and enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 3**

**The Great and Powerful Trixie?**

Sonic was standing in the center of the room, holding a Chaos Emerald in his hand. Everyone else was either sitting on the couch, standing, or flying.

Sonic: This jewel right here is called a chaos emerald.

The 6 ponies shuddered at the word chaos, as they had fought something very similar to the dreaded word. Sonic noticed this but decided to continue.

Sonic: They hold unlimited power and can be used to power machines or warp the fabric of time and space.

Twilight: Wow, that's a lot of power for 1 little gem.

Sonic: You should see what happens when I get all seven, but I'm not gonna tell you, I'm gonna show you.

Rainbow: I wonder if they're like the Elements of Harmony.

Red: The elements of what now?

Twilight: The elements of Harmony are the most powerful things in Equestria, they helped us defeat many enemies before.

Sonia: Wow, That's so cool!

Sonic: They sure sound like they are, but anyway, Red and I can use "Chaos Moves." Red can explain those better than me.

Red: Fiiiiiiine, I'll do work…

Red: There are 5 Chaos moves in total, Sonic can use 2 and I can use all 5. They are Chaos Control, Blast, Spear, Impulse, and Regeneration. Sonic uses the first 2.

Pinkie jumps out of nowhere and lands in front of Red, startling him.

Pinkie: ThatissocoolcanIusethempleasepleasepleaseletmeusethem!

Red: Um… what?

Applejack: Sorry 'bout that, she's very hyperactive.

Red: I see, but as I was saying, there are only 5 people I know who can use the Chaos Moves, so sorry Pinkie you can't use the emeralds. And even if you could their power has been drained from the portal Dr. Egghead made.

Twilight: So that's how you guys got here, but who's Dr. egghead?

Sally: Only the most evil man on Mobius, he stole the Chaos Emeralds and made a portal that brought us here.

Sonic: The only way to restore their power is through the Chaos Temples, which were teleported somewhere when I defeated Dark Gaia.

Rarity: Wow, who knew that something so pretty could be so powerful?

Twilight: Well that really clears everything up. So how about we show you around Ponyville, Pinkie owns this great bakery where we can have dinner.

Sonic: Sounds great!

They all left shortly afterwards and headed to Pinkie's bakery. Before they got there, they saw 2 small unicorns heading towards them.

Twilight: Oh great, Snips and Snails, what do they want?

Snips: Hey guys, come and see the great and powerful Trixie outside of Pinkie's Bakery!

Snails: She's doing all sorts of magic and stuff.

The Mane 6 groaned at the name Trixie.

Sonic: Something you wanna tell us guys?

Fluttershy: Trixie is this rally annoying unicorn who keeps bragging that she's the most magical pony in all Equestria, when that title really belongs to Twilight.

Red: Let's go check it out.

They ran to Pinkie's bakery and sure enough, Trixie had set up a little stage and was performing magic while doing flips, spins, etc. Trixie saw them and grinned an evilicious grin. (**A/N Idk why I wrote that, just go with it**)

Twilight: Trixie what are you doing?

Trixie: Isn't it obvious? Trixie is performing to prove how much better Trixie is than you.

Twilight looked about ready to bonk her on the head. Sonic stepped towards the stage to teach this pony a lesson. He jumped onto the stage and stared and Trixie. She gave him a confused look.

Trixie: What are you? Some giant rat?

Sonic: *Sigh* For the love of God I'm not a rat, I'm Sonic the _Hedgehog_, King of Mobius!

Trixie: Hahaha you? A king? Please don't bother, Trixie could beat you in seconds!

Sonic: Oh really, I accept your challenge!

The moon was full and shining bright. Sonic's silver bracelet with a green orb on it started to shine. Suddenly, a purple aura came out of the ground and went into Sonic, causing pain. He started to shiver, and was something Red had never seen him like before. He had a fearful expression on his face and started to collapse. Everyone thought Trixie did something to him, but he looked as confused as everyone else.

Trixie: What are you doing, aren't you going to fight?

Sonic suddenly looked up at the moon, and started to change. He grew more fur, and it was a darker blue. He grew long teeth and shredded his glows with big claws. He was now Sonic the Werehog.

Sonic: Oh man, I haven't seen this guy in ages!

Trixie was starting to back away, she was scared of him now. Sonic noticed her frightful movements and reached out to grab her. His arm stretched out and he was able to reach her and bring her close to him.

Sonic: Boo!

Trixie: AHHHHHHHHH!

Trixie set of a smokescreen in Sonic's face, causing him to let go. She ran as fast as she could in the other direction. Sonic howled at her, but didn't chase her, as he lost his speed in this form.

Twilight: Sonic, what happened?

Sonic: I don't know, I only got this body when Dark Gaia was around. Wait, then does that mean…?

**In the Planet's core**

2 lights, 1 dark and 1 light, sat and glowed. The light one started to move towards the Mane 6 and Sonic.

**How's that for a story?! Bet you weren't expecting the Werehog were you? Anyway, remember in your review to state your character and it's powers and I may add it to the story!**

**BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllo Everybody! Time for the fourth chapter in my amazing story! But first, I have some things to say to some really nice people.**

**Rainbowboost: Thank you for not getting mad at the whole story-name thing. I love your story! Keep it up!**

**Werewolf lover99: Thanks for the many, MANY reviews you gave me.**

**Gold the Fox: Thanks for the support and entering my contest! Be hopeful that the randomizer loves you!**

**WinterBlaze: Thanks for the real name of the temple thing-a-ma-bobs and for entering the contest!**

**TailGatomonX3: I'm switching back the writing styles just for you :p, and because it's more realistic and detailed. Also thanks for entering me contest!**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoy and remember to review and fav, cuz it tells me that I'm doing something right and you guys like my material.**

**Chapter 4**

**Kidnapped**

"How did I turn into my Werehog form?" Sonic thought aloud, looking at himself, "I only transform when Dark Gaia shoves energy into me."

Twilight gave him a questioning look, "Who's this Dark Gaia you keep mentioning?"

Sonic put on his serious face "He cut the planet into 7 parts and polluted it with dark energy and monsters." "Thankfully, Light Gaia and I defeated him and saved the planet from utter destruction."

"Wow, that's pretty impressive for such a small guy like you" Rainbow complimented. "How'd you do it?"

"I used the chaos emeralds and Light Gaia went into his Gaia form." Sonic replied with a fire in his eyes.

**Meanwhile in the library**

Manic and Sonia had stayed behind and were playing chess. Manic was losing by a landslide, he had lost all but his queen and 4 pawns, while Sonia had lost only 5 pieces.

"Hey Sonia, look over there!" Said Manic.

Sonia sighed, then replied, "Manic once I look over there you're gonna flip the table and say it was an earthquake."

"Whaaat? Never ever would I do that." Sonia let out a groan and looked to where Manic was pointing.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Manic shouted as he flipped the table, "Whew, that was a big one."

Sonia gave Manic a look of disapproval, Manic just grinned and said, "You're gonna hurt me now, aren't you?"

"You have 10 seconds" Sonia said with a glare. Manic bolted out the door and Sonia soon followed. They ran into the Everfree forest, and Sonia was catching up. As a last ditch effort, he boosted close to the speed of sound, Sonia did the same. Right when Sonia caught up to him, he stopped and gripped his chest. He looked like he was in pain, and for obvious reason. A large, black and green alicorn was floating above him laughing evilly.

"Sonia… run" Manic said weakly before passing out. Sonia took his advice. She ran in the exact opposite direction, avoiding blast after blast by the mysterious alicorn. She eventually gave up and went back to Manic, picked him up, and started to fly back to her home.

**The light was getting closer…**

Sonia was running back to Twilight's library and stumbled upon Sonic and the gang. She quickly explained the situation to everyone and they followed her to the spot she last saw Manic.

"Dammit, lost her," Growled Sonic, "do you know where she took him?"

Sonia shook her head, then looked down, thinking it was her fault.

"Sonic, It's ok, we'll find him, even if it takes weeks," Red said confidently.

"Wait a minute," Wondered Twilight, "black and green alicorn…" Twilight got a metaphorical light bulb over her head. "Guys, I know where he is!"

"Where is he!" Sonic and Sally said in unison.

"He's at the changeling castle, probably being tortured or getting the love sucked out of him."

This angered Sonic. "Alright guys let's do it, to it!" he said in a pissed off voice.

After a few minutes of running and flying, they arrived at the changeling castle, but something caught Red's eye. A mysterious temple could be seen in the distance.

"Hey Sonic! I see something over-" Before he could finish his sentence, Sonic had already sped over to it, followed by Rainbow, who was impressed by his speed, and the rest. When they got inside Sonic was standing in front of a pedestal with a hole on top of it. He placed one of the drained chaos emeralds in the center, and it started to glow a light blue. The first chaos emerald had been restored. Sonic grew a large grin, and looked at Red in excitement.

"wanna see if it works?" Sonic asked eagerly.

"Eh, why not?" he replied.

Sonic threw the blue gem at Red, who caught it in mid-flight. They all went outside, and Red stepped forward, and held the emerald up. He closed his eyes and focused, and when he was ready, he muttered the words "**Chaos… Control**!" And vanished into thin air. The Mane 6 were startled, thinking Red had disintegrated, but Sonic and his family didn't look worried. Red reappeared behind Sonic with a glass of water **(you know where this is going) **and splashed it on his back.

Sonic stood dazed for a moment then yelled, "GAH WATER! IT BURNS MY FLESH!"

Everyone started laughing at Sonic's misfortune. Suddenly a loud explosion could be heard close by, and a giant column of light appeared. The light had arrived.

**YAY! Another chapter down. And remember, contest ends the 15****th****, and next chapter will be released the day after. And that's pretty much it, hope you all enjoyed!**

**BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYE! **


	5. Chapter 5

**HEEEEEEEEEEELLLO EVERYBODY! Welcome to Chapter 5 of my sonic and mlp story! Before we begin, lets look at the reviews.**

**Gold: Yep, sorry you didn't win, but your character is still awesome!**

**Werewolf: Yes I will tell them about SOAP and stuff. I don't know what it is but we have to stop it or we'll lose fan fiction and lose our characters or something like that.**

**Captain: Yes! Someone got the Looney Tunes reference XD**

**And Congratulations to Galaxy Sonic for winning the contest with his character Comet the Hedgehog! Also, I'm adding new people from a different game into the story on the Mobian half. Now lets get this show on the road!**

**Chapter 5**

**The Mobian War**

The resistance known as the Freedom Fighters was meeting in tails' secret underground bunker to discuss how they were going to counter the Eggman Invasion of New Mobotropolis. The leader, Miles "Tails" Prower was sitting at the leader's chair of a long table while Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Comet, and 9 others were sitting around the sides.

Tails stared at everyone for a moment then started to speak. "Alright gentlemen, what's our first course of action?"

Shadow was the first to reply. "I say we just go out and attack, I mean, just look at us, Comet can run light speed, blaze can shoot fire, silver can levitate stuff, I am just a complete boss, you're good at building things, and we have specially trained soldiers who shoot things for a living."

Blaze looked at him with doubt. "Shadow you always want to go and attack, but we don't have the Chaos or Sol Emeralds and Eggman has a huge army of robots, there's no way we can win.

One of the soldiers agreed with her, he was big and spoke with a thick Russian accent and had a huge gun next to him in a seat, He was called "heavy weapons guy," or Heavy for short.. " Da, I fear no man, but those… _things… _they scare me.

Another of the men laughed at the big man's remark, he was thinner and was wearing a baseball cap, he was known as Scout. "Oh come on, I've killed plenty of robots, their rotten good-for-nothin' scumbags, like you." He started pointing at one of the men with a mask, he was smoking a cigarette, he was the Spy. "Well then they were nothing like what we're dealing with, they have advanced firepower and heavy-duty armor, they'll tear through you in seconds."

Tails glared at the 2 and told them to shut up, they did, and he started to speak. "Listen, I agree with Shadow, but we just don't have the firepower to destroy the robots."

"Actually, we do, said one of the men, wearing a construction helmet and goggles, he was known as Engineer. "See, I've come up with a new form of weaponry that fires high powered bullets that shred through any armor."

"Well that settles it, we'll attack at dusk and try to reclaim the capital."

"Vell, actually, I vas zinking ve could do somezing real quick." said one of the men who was wearing a lab coat, he was the Medic. "Could I operate on you 4 and replace your hearts vith uber hearts that make you invincible when I charge you vith uber?"

Tails thought about it for a minute, he didn't know if it was a good idea to let a crazy German operate on his heart. Hesitantly, he nodded yes, and the rest did the same. The doctor grinned and walked out the door the 4 animals following.

The first one up was Tails, who looked very nervous as he was being operated on. Medic put his cutting knife on Tails' chest. "Zis might sting a little," he said as he sliced into Tails. Tails screamed in pain, but somehow, it didn't last, the pain was gone. Tails looked at Medic quizzically, and saw he had stabbed a painkiller into his chest. Medic reached into tails' chest and pulls out his heart, plugs an uber charger into it and walks toward a large laser and flicked it on. Tails felt no pain at all, and realized that the laser was supplying him with blood while medic operated. He moved the heart into the laser. "Now most hearts could not withstand zis voltage, but I'm confident yours will…" he didn't finish, Tails' heart exploded and hit one of Medic's birds. "What was that?" He asked worriedly. "Zat was zee sound of progress, my friend."

He reaches into a small refrigerator and pulls out a slightly larger heart. He plugs the uber charger into it and sticks it into the line of uber. The heart starts pumping, and the Medic starts to laugh hysterically, Tails starts to laugh, but out of sheer nervousness. The heart starts to pump normally, and was glowing a bright red. "Should I be awake for this?" The medic chuckled at Tails' remark and dropped the heart into his chest. "Vell, no but as long as you are, could open your rib cage a bit? I can't seem to… Tails gasps in pain, he had broken a rib. "Oh don't be such a baby, ribs grow back." He immediately turned to his pet bird and whispered that they don't. Medic aims his uber gun at tails' chest, and his flesh and bones grow back.

After 20 minutes, everyone had a new uber heart and were ready to fight. They started to head off, hoping for the best, and fearing the worst.

**YAY! Finally got the chapter done! I've been writing this since yesterday night and wrote a lot. Hope you all enjoyed and LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU! Too late, you're dead. Dammit Spy did you really have to murder my viewers? **

**Yes, Yes I did.**

***Sigh* Anyway, hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you later everyone. **


	6. 700 views Bonus! Part 1

**Hello everybod- *Hit's leg on table* AHHHHHHHHHHHHH hit my foot, hit my foot. Well that happened… anyway, welcome to the 700 views bonus episode, where my number 1 goal is to make you smile! Before I go any further, lets look at some reviews!**

**Captainawsum: YES! Someone got the reference! And let's just go with the idea that the tf2 characters got teleported to Mobius and Tails paid them to help. That works, right?**

**Gold the Fox: Actually there were 5 people in the randomizer, so your chance was very low, and don't beat yourself up about it, the randomizer in complete chaos chose you 3 times, 3 TIMES, is that luck or what?**

**TailGatomonX3: YES! KILL IT WITH DUCT TAPE!**

**Werewolf: It's not that I didn't like your character, it's just that the randomizer chose Comet. And I'm a little late for the SOPA thing. HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY KYLEY!**

**Now let's get on with the bonus already. And, since I'm lazy, I'm doing a different writing style for the bonus! DEFEND YOUR SHINS! **

**BONUS NUMBER 1**

**The Chili Dog Law**

Judge: From this day forward… I hereby ban all chili dog products and brands from Equestria! FOREVER!

Sonic: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Red: Dude, calm down…

**Earlier that day**

Sonic and Red had found a floating house in the middle of nowhere, oddly far from Cloudsdale. They had climbed into it and looked around. No one was home, so they stayed and enjoyed the scenery.

Red: Isn't it great we found this flying house Sonic?

Sonic could be seen devouring a chili dog while laughing like a maniac.

Red: Ugh! Why'd you bring food up here? This isn't our house!

Sonic: Yeah, but this place has an oven where you can cook the chili dogs. I haven't tried it yet… so I need to cook my chili dogs… HOW THE HELL DO YOU WORK THIS THING!

The oven shoots fire at Sonic, leaving him with a burnt face and chili dog.

Red: Nice cooking.

Sonic: Shut up! At least I didn't burn the whole place down again.

Red: Does that mean you're out of chili dogs?

Sonic: Nope, still have my emergency chili dog in my quills!

Red: Oh for God's sake! Give me that chili dog, you eat too much!

Sonic: NO! IT'S MINE!

Red: Get back here you hyperactive chili eater!

Red punches Sonic and grabs the chili dog. He runs toward the oven with Sonic in hot pursuit. When Red walks past the oven, it shoot fire, burning Sonic, again! Red jumps on a magic carpet and flies away.

Red: MWAHAHA! Have a taste of this Sonic!

Red pulls out some poison and pours it on the chili dog. From out of nowhere, Sonic comes flying at Red for some reason, even though he doesn't have the chaos emeralds. He charges at Red, but misses by an inch and hit's a wall, causing him to fall (Hey, that rhymed!)

Red: HA! I got it!

Sonic: Oh no you don't!

Sonic and Red run around and end up at the abandoned house. While they're fighting, a random pony comes in and sees them.

Random pony: Hey! What're you two doing in my secret flying house?

Sonic: We're your imagination!

They jump out a window right when the Pony gets there.

Pony: I'll get you crazy kids!

Sonic and Red are now free falling towards Twilight's house. Sonic tries to get the chili dog from Red. He misses and causes it to fall out of reach. It just so happened that another random pony was taking a stroll right under them. When he heard a noise from above, he looked up to be met with Red's behind, followed by Sonic and the chili dog. The pony gets up and sees the chili dog.

Random pony: hmm… what's this? Angels falling from the sky and a chili dog? A SIGN THAT GOD WANT'S ME TO EAT THIS CHILI DOG! I SHALL EAT THE CHILI DOG FOR THE GODS!

Twilight walks out of the library wondering what the sound was. She see's the random pony eating the poisoned chili dog and the unconscious Red and Sonic.

Twilight: What the…

Red and Sonic wake up to the poisoned pony's choking.

Sonic: HEY! THAT'S MY CHILI DOG!

Red: Oh no… the poison…

**In the court room**

Judge: Court is now in session. First case. A man claiming that God sent evil angels and chili dogs to kill him… holy crap… this is stupid…

Sonic: HEY! Hold it! First off, chili dogs are awesome! And second, we didn't do anything!

Judge: This man says you're both the angels from the Equestria Gods who brought the evil chili dog. Does the offense have anything to say?

Random Pony: *Choke* *Gargle* BLARGH BLAH UGH!

Judge: Why is he still choking?!

Policeman: hehehe… funny thing is… we didn't have enough time to cure him…

Judge: So this pony is dying as we speak?!

Policeman: On the bright side… yeah.

Judge: ok, so you "angels" are evil?

Sonic: DO WE LOOK LIKE ANGELS TO YOU?!

Judge: Well a red and blue angel… nevertheless! This chili dog, that this pony ate… was it yours?

Sonic: Well of course it is! It's been in my quills for year-

Red: Don't listen to him, he's mentally retarded!

Judge: Right… do you have any evidence that you weirdos didn't do this?

Sonic: OBJECTION!

Judge: So you don't have any evidence?

Sonic: Wait! NO! What I meant was that I do have evidence.

Red: Sonic you don't have anything! You don't even know what evidence is!

Sonic: Evidence is the magical pictures of you in the shower…

Red: You're hopeless…

Sonic walks up to the witness stand to show off his evidence. It's a rock… (why am I writing this again?)

Sonic: Here is my evidence! Now many of you are asking why? Well if you look at it very closely, you can see that…

Sonic throws the rock at the judge and runs out the door.

Sonic: YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!

When the police drag him back, the Judge is reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally pissed.

Judge: I will not have such foolishness in this house of justice. But since I can't arrest angels and it was the chili dog that did this… there is only one way to settle this. Does the offense have any last notes?

Pony: Send… Help…

Judge: Good, then from this day forward… I hereby ban all chili dog products and brands from Equestria! FOREVER!

**At Twilight's Library**

Red: Sonic! Where the hell is he? Spike, have you seen Sonic around?

Spike: He went outside for something.

Red walks outside and looks up. He sees Sonic about to jump from the roof of the library.

Red: Oh what the hell…

Sonic: I'm gonna do it! I'm gonna jump!

Red: Don't do it Sonic! Suicide is a permanent solution to a temporary problem!

Sonic: I don't give a crap!

As he hit the ground, a respawn symbol appeared above his head. When it disappeared, he reappeared, good as new, in front of Red.

Red: Told you it was useless.

Sonic: Must… have… chili dog… or… I'll die…

Red: why don't you just eat something else?

Sonic: does chili on the floor count?

Red: uh… no.

Spike: Why don't you try eating gems?

Sonic: What? No way! They hurt my teeth and they taste bad!

Red: At least give it a try?

**A few seconds later…**

Gem: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sonic: Imma gonna get you! Now stay down gem!

Red: That's not what I meant Sonic!

Spike: Sonic, gems are made of vegetables!

As soon as those words escaped his lips, Sonic jumped off the gem and ran away from it, hissing very strangely while doing so.

Gem: I'm not dead! DAMMIT!

Sonic heads to his room, with Red following. He sees Sonic in the corner… crying?

Red: Sonic, don't cry.

Sonic: What? I was licking chili stains in the corner.

Red: umm… ok… what are you going to eat?

Sonic: Well… umm…

Sonic stares at Red, and his head starts to become a chili dog (kinda like in the cartoons)

Red: Sonic why are you staring at me like that?

Sonic: No reason…

Red: SONIC! SNAP OUT OF IT!

Sonic: SORRY! I'm just hungry and I want a chili dog… so that's why I've got a backup…

Suddenly, a random police car crashes through the window and stops in front of Sonic.

Policeman: STAHP RIGHT THERE! By having that chili dog you are breaking the law!

Sonic: It's his chili dog!

Red: What? No way! I hate that crap!

Policeman: I'm watching. Always watching… Now have a nice day!

The police car somehow goes backwards out the window, and it regenerates itself.

Sonic: Well that's just great… the last chili dog gone…

Red: well what can we do. That's the end of chili dogs then.

Sonic: No… there is a way… You know how the government sends trucks to collect the chili dogs?

Red: Yeah. So?

Sonic: So why don't we just steal a truck, collect all the chili dogs and live happily ever after?

Red: That is the dumbest idea I've ever heard.

Sonic: Well what do you suppose we do?

At that they left the library and started toward Canterlot to steal a truck. Hopefully, it will all go smoothly, but do you really think it will? I mean seriously, when does anything work in the hero's favor? Oh well it'll still be funny.

**And that's part 1 of the super, awesome, amazing, with a cherry on top bonus! Now I have a special announcement. I will be doing a QnA special on April 19****th**** because that's my birthday. So think of as many questions as you can so you can have us answer them! Also, the only character that will be answering questions is me, Red, and Glitchy. It's gonna be great, so don't miss out! And inspired by Gold the Fox, RANDOM PHRASE!**

**I'M A SCATMAN! (Thumbs up if you get the reference)**


	7. 700 views bonus! Part 2

**Hello Everybody! I'm FINALLY back! Sorry about the HUGE delay, but I've just been really busy with school projects that my teachers gave us for some unknown reason, AND I'm writing 4 different things at once! You'll find out what those are eventually. I know you'll probably understand, depending on who you are :P Now let's check out the reviewwwwwwwwwwwwws!**

**Captainawsum: Yes you got the reference! OBJECTION! No Phoenix Wright references here… wait a second…**

**Werewolflover: Thanks for the early B-day! And I'm a little late for the QnA so… yeah…**

**Before I forget, I am still going to do the QnA. I'll release it after Chapter 7. So ask as many questions and dares as possible! Now let's get on with the second part of the bonus! Defend your shins again!**

**BONUS NUMBER 1**

**The Chili Dog Law Part 2**

We now cut back to Red and Sonic standing in an alley, waiting for a chili dog truck to get leave the store.

Red: Are you sure this'll work?

Sonic: Sure! I sketched out a plan on this paper.

Red looks at it and sighs. It's just a bunch of stick figures with guns and grenades fighting an alien. They wait for a while and the truck eventually comes out. Red and sonic get into position.

Red: Alright sonic, go!

Sonic: Wait, what do I do again?

Frustrated at Sonic's stupidity, Red shoves him in front of the truck. Sonic pretends like he got hit and the driver comes out, hoping no one saw anything.

Driver: Oh my gosh, I ran over a kid! Oh man oh man oh man.

Sonic: Come closer…

Driver: did you just… talk?

Sonic: I said come closer dumbass.

Unseen to anyone, Red sneaks into the truck and waits for Sonic to finish.

Driver: Do you need water? A grave? This'll be our secret?

Sonic: Give me…

Driver: A high five? Love? Please don't die!

Sonic immediately perks up and startles the driver.

Sonic: Give me some doritos!

The driver passes out from pure shock of the kid he ran over jumping up at him. Sonic jumps into the truck and says 3 words.

Sonic: Mario Kart it.

Red slams his foot on the gas and they zoom off. As they drive back to the library, they pass a cop who is stereotypically eating a donut. When he sees them pass by, he perks up and shoves the donut in his mouth.

Cop: Oh hell no.

He zooms after trio, who hear him approaching. Red looks at Sonic with a look of concern.

Red: Sonic! Go get that cop off our tail!

Sonic: I'm on it!

Sonic opens the back of the truck and grabs a box of chili dogs. He aims it at the cops windshield.

Sonic: Hey you! Have some chili dogs!

He chucks the box at the cop, and it hit's the windshield right smack in the middle, which really pisses off the cop!

Cop: YOU SON OF A-

He pulls out a revolver and takes aim at Sonic's face. Seeing this, Sonic's eyes go wide and he jumps backward, causing the cop to miss. When Sonic makes it to the front, his jaw hit's the floor. They were about to be launched over a cliff. Once they hit, they start to spin, which makes Sonic and Red scream their heads off. Somehow, they land up right and move forward. Sonic and Red just poker face. Unfortunately for them, the cop had abandoned his car and jumped on the hood of the car.

Cop: I'LL END YOU!

Sonic: AHHHHHHH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!

For some reason, the cop falls off and hit's the road, so they got out and investigate, but the cop is nowhere to be seen. So they congratulated each other on a successful mission. Unseen to them however, the cop had taken an alternate route and was charging at Sonic. Red saw this and casually walked away from Sonic. When Sonic turned around, he was met with a car heading towards him.

Cop: STAHP RIGHT THERE!

Sonic, with a poker face, just steps out of the way of the car.

Sonic: Pingas…

The cop falls off a random cliff and slams into a lake. After a few seconds, the cops head pops out of the water, and he swims to a nearby shore, cursing himself for missing his target. Red and Sonic lean over the cliff and look at the cop.

Red: Well would you look at that…

Sonic: He wanted to go for a swim. Oh well, at least we can finally eat our chili dogs in peace…

When Sonic looks back at the truck, it is surrounded by police and S.W.A.T cars.

Sonic: Oh what the hell…

**Back in the court room**

Judge: I hereby unban all chili dog products and brands from Equestria.

Sonic: YES! SUCCESS!

Judge: I also assign Red and Sonic with 2 years of community service.

Red: What? Now way!

Sonic: Bullcrap!

Judge: My bad! I meant 20 years of community service.

Sonic: FFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-

Red just… well… explodes.

**And there you have it! The bonus is done! Next chapter will be uploaded soon, very soon. Well I hope you enjoyed and if you did, smack the fav and follow buttons with you forehead and leave a review of what you thought of the chapter and a couple questions that you have for me, Red, and Glitchy. Now wait for it… wait for it… aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand random question time!**

**Can a match box?**


End file.
